Fable II: The next Prodigy
by AlphaTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: The Immortals, Powerful beings that control the natural and unnatural forces of Albion, sometimes have children. One million years ago they decided that they needed a prodigy child. So one Immortal had a child and when the child grew up he had a child with another Immortal. This cycle, continued producing great heroes. Read chapter for full summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Immortals, Powerful beings that control the natural and unnatural forces of Albion, sometimes have children. One million years ago they decided that they needed a prodigy child. So one Immortal had a child and when the child grew up he had a child with another Immortal. This cycle, continued producing great heroes, such as William Black, Thoran and Theresa. Now it is 500 years later, Thoran and his wife Serinia have broken that cycle and have given birth to two heroes, Rose and Sparrow. This is the Story of Sparrow, follow him and his childhood bandit friend and the other three heroes as they try to stop Lucien from destroying all of Albion with the Tattered Spire. With some old Heroes and Immmortals added in making there journey a bit more difficult.**

**Alpha: HELLOOOOOO PEOOPPLLEE OF THE INTERNET! I am AlphaTheGreatandPowerful! Some of you guys may already know me from my other story: Eyes of the Mediterranean. Although that's a PJO fanfic not a Fable.**

**Omega: Whatever, they came here for ME**

**Alpha: Yeah sure. For those of you who haven't read Eyes of the Mediterranean, this is OmegaTheRetard**

**Omega: MYSTERIOUS! OMEGATHEMYSTERIOUS! Ugh you're annoying**

**Alpha: Shut it, I'm on a roll today! Now I need to explain something about this story. In this Albion there are powerful god-like beings called The Immortals. Kind of like the gods of Albion except I call them Immortals because it sounds more mysterious**

**Omega: I thought you were going to do a story to explain The Immortals?**

**Alpha: I don't think I'm going to do that…unless the readers want me to.**

**Omega: Sneaky.**

**Alpha: Why thank you. Anyway I'd like to thank Piper-Weasley and DuskStarDragon for helping me with this story. Anyway enough talk, time for the story! I hope you enjoy Fable II: The next Prodigy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alpha: Alrighty guys! Here to do the disclaimer is Inferis (Or Skorm, whichever you prefer) The Immortal of the Underworld, Death, and shadows!**

**Omega: Oooooo spooky.**

**Inferis: Pitiful mortal. Enrage me and I shall throw you into the darkest pit of the underworld and then I will send the Banshees to kill you.**

**Omega: …..I think I peed a little.**

**Inferis: Gross. Alright, Alpha does not own any of the Fable games, he only owns his characters, and his monsters, which by the way were created by me!**

**Alpha: And I created you so technically I created my monsters.**

**Inferis: …just get on with the story**

**Chapter 1**

**(This is a few days before Murgo comes to Bowerstone…doesn't he have a weird mustache?)**

**Rose's POV**

"Come on little Sparrow, wake up." I said shaking my little brother awake. Sparrow rubbed his eyes and sat up and yawned. "Good morning Rose!" he said cheerfully, though I had no idea how he could be. We lived in a handmade shack, slept on a hard wooden floor with no blankets to shield us from the cold winter wind, and we usually had no food. Yet somehow, he's always so cheerful. His attitude was contagious too; it's hard to talk to him without smiling. "Hey Rose?"

"Yes?"

"How do birds fly?" he asked looking up at the sky. "They fly with their wings of course." I replied. Sparrow asked the silliest questions. We walked out of the shack. "But how? How do they know how to fly? What keeps them in the air when they don't flap their wings?" He asked, his bright blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Well they…they…um…" He had me stumped. "I don't know Sparrow. Maybe their mothers teach them how to fly."

"I wish I could fly." He said staring at the birds.

"Don't be silly, people can't fly."

"Not even if they were magic?" I sighed. "Little Sparrow I told you, magic isn't real, it's just some made up idea to trick and scam people."

"Well I think it's real. The old Heroes used to use magic." Sparrow loved the stories about the old Heroes. I told him those stories every night before he went to sleep. No one really believed in those stories. No one except for Sparrow. Sparrow believed in magic, or Will as its mostly called, he believed in the old Heroes, The Immortals, and all of their legends. I never tried _too_ hard to convince him they aren't real, after all he has to have something to believe in.

"Come on little Sparrow, let's go to the marketplace, maybe we can find some food." He jumped off the crate he was sitting on and walked over to me. "Maybe we'll find a whole bag of fruit!" He said excitedly. I smiled. "Maybe, though I can't imagine much fruit grows in the winter."

"Then maybe we'll find a big bag of pies!"

I laughed. "Come on then, we should go now." We walked down the alley that led to the Bowerstone Old town marketplace.

We did not find a bag of fruit or pies. We _did_ find two potatoes and I was lucky enough to find a silver coin. "Look Sparrow!" I showed him the coin and his eyes got big. "We can buy food with that!" He grinned. "We should save it for a day when we can't find food." I told him, pocketing the coin. "Oh, okay." He looked at something behind me. "What's that?" he said walking up to a toy stall. I walked over and saw what he was looking at. A little wooden sword. "Look at it Rose!" He looked at the toy like it was treasure. "I wonder if I can get it…" I shook my head. "We don't have any money to buy it." He looked at me hopefully. "We have a coin." I shook my head again. "You know we can't spend this, we need it to buy food."

"I know..." he said sadly. Then he brightened. "If I find a coin, can _I_ buy it with that?" I smiled. "Yes, if you can find your own coin you can buy it, but the coin that I found has to be spent on food." He nodded. "Should we put it in the Shack?"

"No, I don't want someone taking it." He nodded again. We have only been robbed once, and Sparrow was the victim. His knife, a gift from a father he never knew, had been stolen. We had looked for days but we never found it. Sparrow cried for weeks. After that he was really careful at what he left at the shack

A girl about my age walked up to us, pulling me out of my thoughts. She had a scarlet red dress with green vines coming out of a pink rose that looked like it was growing out of her belt. Her hair was brown like tilled soil. Her green eyes studied us. "Hello," She greeted. "Hello" I said politely. "Hi!" Sparrow said happily. The girl smiled. "What are you two doing?" She asked. She didn't sound accusing or mad, she sounded curious. "I'm looking at that sword! When I get a coin like Rose I'm going to buy it!"

"This sword?" she said picking up the toy sword.

"Yep!" She put the wooden sword back. "Well I can get you one of those." Sparrow's eyes got as big as hen's eggs. "You can?" he asked excitedly. She nodded. "We can't pay you back." I told her.

"That's alright, I don't need the money."

"Your rich or something?" The girl smiled. "You could say that." She turned to Sparrow. "Do you see that oak tree?" she pointed to a large oak tree that I am sure was never there before. "Yes I see it." Sparrow answered. "There is a hole at the base of the tree; inside of it is where I left the sword." Sparrow raced off to the tree to find the sword. I looked at the girl. "Why are you just giving him a toy sword?" The girl's eyes shined with power. "Because, he needs to start learning early." I was confused. Learn what early? How to use a toy sword? I noticed a little bird land on the girl's shoulder. It tweeted a couple of times then flew off. The girl sighed. "I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Rose." I watched as the mysterious girl left without another word. "What a strange girl…" I said to myself.

Sparrow ran back to me, and sure enough he had a toy sword in his hand and something else also. "Look Rose! There was a sword! I even found a pop gun!" he beamed. He showed be both toys. "Strange, the girl didn't say anything about a pop gun. Do you think she knew it was there?" He nodded excitedly. "Where did she go? I want to thank her!"

"I don't know, a bird landed on her shoulder and the she left."

"Wait the bird or the girl?"  
"Both"

"What kind of bird was it?"

"A robin I think." Sparrow started jumping up and down excitedly. "It _was_ her! It was her!"

"It was who? You've met her before?"

"No, but I know who she is!" he was extremely excited.

"Who?" I asked impatiently.

"She was an Immortal!" I shook my head. "No Sparrow, they aren't real."

"Yes they are! I don't remember her name but you told me a story about her once!" True I did tell him stories involving the Immortals sometimes, but I couldn't remember what story he was talking about. "Which one was it Sparrow?" I asked him. "The one about Oakvale!"

Now I remembered the story. The story was that when Oakvale was created, Flora, the Immortal of Nature, made her older brother Inferis, one of the first Immortals and the Immortal of the Underworld, promise that Oakvale would be untouched by him. He made the promise because he was obligated to because he transformed one Flora's forests into the place that was known as Darkwood. The only other thing I remembered about the story was that Flora put the idyllic village under her protection. "Sparrow do you mean Flora?"

"Yes! That's her name!"

"Sparrow how do you know it was her?"

"Because I do!" he said. His eyes were full of excitement and assurance. I sighed. "Let's just go back home." **(A/N: Sparrow 1, Rose 0)** He put the pop gun in his pocket and walked cheerfully besides me swinging his new sword.

When we walked down the alley we were stopped by Arfur. Arfur was a horrible thief, he also paid other people to do some of his dirty work for him. Yesterday he offered me money _and_ food if I would steal a strange gem from a noble woman. I turned him down; no matter how hungry got I would never steal. He said that he would ask me again later, just in case I changed my mind. The creep. I hated him. "Ah hello young Rose," He said, giving me a stupid grin. "have you thought about my offer?"

"I told you no yesterday, now leave me alone"

"Yeah!" Sparrow shouted at him. "Or I'll cut you with my sword!" He started swinging the wooden sword wildly. "A sword huh?" Arfur chuckled. "Listen kid, if you do something for me, I'll get you a _real_ sword."

"This is a real sword!"

"It's made of wood."

"It's still real!"

"Fine it's real. But wouldn't you like a better one?"

"No!"

Arfur sneered at him. "Stubborn aren't you? Well I'll leave you be for now. Tell me if that friend of yours is interested though." Sparrow had a friend whose father was a famous bandit. "Kenjen isn't interested!" Sparrow growled, defending his friend. "Come on Sparrow, let's go."

When we got to our 'house' Sparrow gasped. "What? What is it?" I asked, concerned. "Look!" He pointed to something bright in the snow. I looked closer and saw what it was. A rose. A single red rose. The symbol of Flora.

**Alpha: So what'd you think?**

**Omega: Since when do you care about my opinion?**

**Alpha: I was talking to the ****_readers_****.**

**Omega: That makes more sense.**

**Alpha: Yeah, anyway you guys can tell me what you think about the story by posting a review! Please do so.**

**Omega: Yeah do it…gives us something to talk about.**

**Alpha: That was rude! Okay guys review and if you want you can decide whether I punch Omega in the next chapter or not. PLEAASE LET ME PUNCH HIM!**

**Omega: Do you really think that'll work?**

**Alpha: Yeah ignoring you. Anyway guys see you next chapter! Waffles and Pancakes to all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha: Hey guys! Time for the second chapter! Keeping the author's note intro short today so read and review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alpha: Doing the disclaimer today we have Anyx (or Avo whichever you prefer) Immortal of Light, purity, and all that good stuff.**

**Omega: I hope this one's better than his brother, Skorm**

**Anyx: He prefers to be called Inferis**

**Omega: Yeah? Well I don't give two craps**

**Inferis: THAT'S IT!**

**(Inferis drags Omega through a dark flaming portal)**

**Anyx: Well I hope he'll be okay…oh right the disclaimer! Alpha does not own any of the Fable games; he only owns his characters, his story, and the monsters he makes.**

**Alpha: Thank you Anyx!**

**Anyx: Please, call me Avo. By the way, aren't you going to help Omega?**

**Alpha: Okay maybe you're a bit ****_too_**** nice**

**Chapter 2**

**Rose's POV**

"Oi! Wakey-wakey!"

I opened my eyes to see a dirty boy with wild black hair and tanned skin. He was giving me a chipped tooth grin. "Yeh up?" He asked, even though it was obvious. "I am now! Kenjen what are you doing here?" I grumbled as Kenjen got to his feet. "I'm 'ere to give yeh guys a present!" He walked up to Sparrow who was still asleep. "Wake up Sparrow!" Sparrow yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Kenjen?" He said sleepily, Sparrow sat up. "Hi!" Even though I wasn't always happy to see Kenjen, it made me smile to see Sparrow so happy. "Kenjen, you said you had presents?" This would have sounded rude to anyone else, but Kenjen was a bandit and grew up surrounded by them, he's probably heard ruder. Kenjen flashed me a grin. "Yeah!" He reached into his small brown leather bag and pulled out a knife. Not just any knife. _Sparrow's _knife. Sparrow's eyes widened as Kenjen handed him the knife. "Found that with some shady guy that my dad and me robbed." Kenjen said it like it was normal. Then again, for him it _was _normal. He inspected it. The knife had a golden handle with two strange gems encrusted into either side of the hilt that gave the silver blade an unearthly glow. I noticed that a small ring with a long piece of string tied through it on the end of the handle had been added.

"This is my knife! THIS IS MY KNIFE!" Sparrow yelled excitedly. He looked so happy it made me warm inside. Normally I wouldn't approve of Sparrow having a knife, but this was no ordinary knife. It was from our father, Sparrow had never met his father so this knife meant the world to him. I, on the other hand, _have_ met our father. I remembered so little about him though. The most vivid memory was him giving his knife and told me to give it to Sparrow when he got older and even _that_ memory was fuzzy. I could mainly remember his eyes. His kind, sky blue eyes that were full of sadness and pain at the time.

"Rose? Stay with me 'ere!" Kenjen said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Okay what is it?" I asked, slightly irritated. "I got a gift fer yeh too!" He reached into his bag again and pulled out two bright red apples.

"Fer yeh, yer Roseness." He presented the apples as if they were a crown. I laughed and took the apples. He was so cute, in a little kid kind of way considering he was. Kenjen was about as old as Sparrow and he was like a cousin to me. I was about to take a bite of one of the apples when a thought occurred to me. "Kenjen, did you steal these?" I asked. He grinned impishly. "Maybe."

I sighed and handed him back the apples. "Kenjen you shouldn't steal things." He looked at me confused. "You ain't taken 'em?" I looked at the apples. They looked so tasty…no, I can't, it wouldn't be right. "No I'm not taking them." He shrugged. "Suit yerself." He put the apples back into his bag. "So um uh…" I raised an eyebrow. Why did Kenjen sound sheepish all of a sudden? "Could I uh…could I stay 'ere tonight? Dad's got an expedition and I ain't got nowhere to stay. I can get my own food." He flashed me an evil grin when he said that. I sighed. "I guess." I couldn't really say no to him after he had found Sparrow's knife. Kenjen grinned. "Thanks Rose!" He gave me a hug. He let go and I checked my pockets for my silver coin. It was still there. I relaxed. "Sparrow you should find a safe place to hide your knife."

"Actually he don't have to. I had my dad put a little ring thingie on the end of it and my mom tied a string through it so he can wear it."

Sparrow slipped the tied string around his neck. The knife hung from the string like a jewel on a necklace. "Now no one can take it!" He said excitedly. He grasped the knife in his hands and smiled. "So Kenjen is staying with us tonight?" He asked. "Yeah! And maybe tomorrow if Rose lets." Kenjen raised an eyes brow expectantly. I thought about that for awhile. Part of me wanted to say no, Kenjen could steal something from the market and the guards could track him to our shack getting us all in trouble. But another part of me told me to say yes, Kenjen had nowhere else to stay. "You can stay for two nights okay? That's it." Kenjen's dirty face lit up. "Thanks Rose!"

**Koto's POV**

"Kenjen!" I yelled into the nearby forest. No answer. I scowled. "Where has that boy gotten to now?" I walked into the forest calling for my son.

"Lost him again Koto?"

I looked behind me and saw an old friend. "Theresa, what are you doin' here?" The blind seers walked up to me. "Same as you. Looking for your son." To most this would have made no sense, but I have known Theresa for a long time. "Theresa I told you, my son cannot help you, Silvia won't let allow her child to go on some crazy adventure. Not yet at least."

"Ah but he is also your son, and it is not me he needs to help, its Sparrow. If Sparrow is to complete his journey, your son must travel with him."

"Why? If your talkin' about the Spire then don't worry. As soon as Sparrow takes a step into that place all of his Immortal blood will be awakened, he'll be powerful in there and he won't age nearly as fast as he would out here."

"But his power will return to normal upon leaving the Spire. And that is not what I am concerned about. Sparrow is a good person, but he is _too_ good. He lacks the ruthlessness and cunning your son has. What better partner than the child of the son of Twinblades and The Immortal Krios?"

"Leave my mother and father out of this." I growled. "I can't even _find_ my son right now okay?" She was quite for a minute. "Do you know what happened to Thoran and Serinia?" She asked, even though she already knew. "Yeah I know. They should have accepted The Immortals offer for immortality five hundred years ago."

"My brother and Serinia wanted to live forever but still be able to be killed. They still wanted the thrill of life and all its dangers."

Yeah," I chuckled. "He was always a strange guy."

"Your child will be a part of Sparrow's journey, whether you like it or not. It is his destiny." She disappeared as bright lights swirled around her. "Hmph, well for all I care destiny can go screw itself." I muttered walking back to my camp.

**Alpha: I hope you guys liked the second chapter!**

**Avo: Hmm Omega still isn't back…I hope my brother went easy on him.**

**(Dark portal and Omega flys out of it)**

**Alpha: Whoah! Omega? What the heck happened in there?**

**Omega: S-so m-much d-d-darkness…the banshees…they were everywhere! **

**Avo: I guess Inferis doesn't understand restraint. Ah well I'll heal him from his traumatization.**

**Alpha: Oh please, there's no hurry. Alright guys! Until next time Waffles and pancakes….wait have those been invented in Albion yet?!OH CRAP I THINK I JUST BROKE 4TH LAW!**


End file.
